Proving a point
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: What if Peter told Lucy not to go back into the wardrobe and she doesn't listen. My take on what I think could have happened. This contains SPANKING, don't like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS A CHRONICLE OF NARNIA FANFIC,THIS CONTAINS SPANKING OF A BROTHER AND SISTER IF U DNT LIKE DNT READ, WOW THIS IS MY FIRST NON TWILIGHT FANFIC YAY, THNKS A LOT 2 SIBASUNNY 4 HER SUGGESTION TO DOING THIS STORY AND EVRYTHING ELSE! THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER SHE CUMS OUT OF THE WARDROBE FOR THE FIRST TIME, I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER THE WHOLE CONVERSATION AND I'M 2 LAZY TO GO SEARCHING FOR THE DVD SO I'M JUST GUNNA WING IT.**

Peter's pov.

" But I wasn't imagining it!" Lucy protested. I turned around to face her.

" Lucy, thats enough." I told her tiredly, almost at my wits end.

" Why would you think that I would make something like that up! I'm telling the truth!" She protested angrily on the verge of having a major temper tantrum.

I sat down on my knees next to her, putting both of my arms around her neck, looking her directly in the eye.

" Lucy there is not a magical land in the wardrobe. Maybe you just fell asleep and dreamed about it." I said slowly wanting her to understated how ridiculous she sounded.

" Peter's right, It was probably just a dream Lucy." Susan said worriedly.

" Maybe she hit her head and now she's crazy." Edmund whispered quietly.

" Shut up Ed!" I yelled as Lucy shook out of my grasp heading torwards the door.

" And just where do you think your going?" I asked annoyed.

" I'm going to show you the wardrobe." She said smugly. I sighed as we all left to follow her.

As we entered the room, I rushed inside and opened the door leading inside the closet. Wanting to get it finished quickly. Fighting through all the weird smelling fur coats I reached the end and came face to face with the wood.

" There is no magical land in there Lucy now can you please just drop it?" I said coming out of the closet.

Lucy looked at me confused, I could tell she wasn't going to give up on this easily.

" But it was there." She said sadly.

" Thats enough Lucy." Susan told her before leaving the room with Edmund behind her.

" Susan's right, We don't all have you imagination, Now I want you to stay away from the wardrobe from now on do you understand me?" I asked sternly.

" Yes, Dad." She answered sarcastically pushing past me as she left the room.

I grabbed her by the arm yanking her back. " If you think i'm acting like dad now your wrong. If you don't lose your bad attitude of yours or if you decide to disobey me by going into that wardrobe again then I will really act like dad and take you over my knee and give you a spanking." I threatened meaning every word of it.

She stared at me shocked before shaking her arm out of may grasp and going out the door.

I followed after her, Making sure that she stayed inside her room before heading towards my room to go to sleep. Hoping that she would actually listen to me.

About 5 hours later...

Peter's pov.

I was awaken by Lucy jumping on my bed and her screaming.

" Peter, peter wake up it's there, it's really there!" She said so extremely excited that words came out in a giant rush.

I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up. "What are you talking about?" I asked still half asleep.

"Narnia it's all in the wardrobe like I told you."

"Urgh, You was just dreaming again Lucy." Susan said groggily, coming into the room, Lucy had probably woken her.

"But I haven't, And this time Edmund came too." She told us gleefully looking over at her older brother.

Edmund opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Lucy did you just say that you went into the wardrobe?" I asked staring at her angrily.

She looked up at me surprised. " Yes why?"

I groaned loudly at her ignorance. "Do you remember the promise I made to you earlier?" I asked sternly.

She gasped and looked down at the floor knowing what was going to have to happen.

" Susan go back to sleep." I ordered, Wanting her not to know, If she found out she would probably say that I was barbaric or something like that.

"Gladly." She yawned as she left the room shutting the door behind her. "Lucy come here."

She obeyed quickly and looked at me with a tearful face. I sighed annoyed she was already making me regret my decision to spanking her.

"Lucy I told you to not go into the wardrobe, And although you decided to disobey me, I want to know your reason why." I asked softly.

"I wanted to prove that it was really there." She said defensibly throughout her tears.

I looked down at her sadly. "But you still knew that is was wrong didn't you?"

She nodded her head slowly not looking at me.

"Alright then let's get this over with with." I said tiredly.

And she climbed up into my lap waiting for me to start.

**AND SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, HOPE U LIKED IT PLZ DNT 4GET 2 REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOO THIS IS THE 2ND CHAP! THANKS SOO MUCH 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, IT MEANS ALOT 2 ME! THIS CHAP. CONTAINS SPANKING IF U DNT LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Umm SRRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SOO DELAYED!**

Peter's pov

"Lucy you knew the consequences of what would happen if you went into the wardrobe again after I deliberately told you not to." I lectured as I brought my hand down repeatedly onto Lucy's backside.

I could tell that she was trying to be brave and so she didn't cry out.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey and listen to me." Each word was accented with a slap causing Lucy to cry out in pain.

I winced, hating what I was doing but continued the spanking." I am your older brother and I promised mom that I would look after you, but how can I when your going behind my back and disobeying me. If the professor or Mrs. mcready found out what you where doing then we could kicked out of the house or worse."

The spanking intensified as Lucy started sobbing pleading me to stop.

"Lucy, I love you and I care about you. I hope that I'll never have to do this again." I told her softly, while pulling her off my lap and into a hug, She clung onto me crying endlessly.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach guilty for having to hurt Lucy.

I stroked her hair mumbling quietly to her. "I'm so sorry I had to do that Lou." I told her meaning every word of it and hoping that she would forgive me.

"I-I'm s-sorry peter." Lucy said softly clinging onto my neck shaking with sobs.

"I know." I told her while kissing her on the forehead and picking her up in my arms to carry her to her bedroom. When we came to the room I lied her face down on the bed, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep, wanting to make sure that she was alright. She told me all about Narnia and how beautiful it was, and that she even met a fawn named Mr. tumnes and they became friends after he refused to turn her over to the white witch.

I listened to her, not remarking on any of the ridiculous things that she had said to me. I figured that she would make a very talented writer someday.

When she finally fell asleep I quietly left the room to get back to bed. All the things Lucy had said to me had me thinking, maybe Narnia was real.

**OKAY SO YEAH THATS THE ENDING,I'M REALLY SRRY THAT THIS IS SOO SHORT. AFTER WATCHING THE MOVIE I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SORT OF MEAN 4 PETER TO SPANK LUCY FOR THE WARDROBE THING BCUZ SHE WASN'T CRAZY AFTER ALL LOL, BUT I WANTED 2 FINISH IT RATHER THAN LEAVING IT ALONE AND SO ANYWAY I APOLIGIZE AGAIN 4 IT'S SHORTNESS PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
